The mystery boy
by cookiehamster
Summary: Summary - Austin moon the mysterious bad boy that no one knows anything about. That is until he meets Ally Dawson .will she be able to figure him out or will he push her away? You'll have to read to find out…. Sorry first ever fanfic and I suck at summaries hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Summary - Austin moon the mysterious bad boy that no one knows anything about. That is until he meets Ally Dawson .will she be able to figure him out or will he push her away? You'll have to read to find out…. Sorry first ever fanfic and I suck at summaries hope you like it! i don't own austin and ally

**So i know its short but its just the beginning ill have more up by tomorrow promise! please review!**

Ally's P.O.V

"Ally hurry up you don't want to be late to school do you?" my dad yells from down stairs.

"No dad ill be down in a minute!" I yelled back. Ok so let me properly introduce myself. I'm Allyson Marie Dawson but I prefer to be called ally. I'm seventeen and just started my senior year in high school. There's not much I can really say about myself because well I have a pretty simple life. As soon as I finished getting dressed in my hot pink top and black jeans I run down stairs to meet my dad at the door. In no less than fifteen minutes I'm at Marino high and saying good bye to my dad. "Bye dad love you!"

"Bye ally! Oh and don't forget I'm leaving for a convention today so you'll have to close up sonic boom" he yelled before driving off. I sighed before walking to the front doors of the school. It's not that I'm mad at my dad it's just I get lonely being alone all the time. 'Oh well' I mutter to myself. As soon as I walk in I'm greeted by my best friend Trish.

"Hey ally!" she greets as usual.

"Hey Trish" after that we walk to our lockers and she just starts rambling on and on about something and I just kind of tuned her out after a while. Before I know it I'm on the ground. "omg I'm so sorry I didn't mean it!" I exclaimed jumping up. As soon as I looked up I saw this guy I've never seen before. He had golden blonde hair and was way taller than me. His eyes were a light hazel color and I was absolutely mesmerized. After a while he broke our gaze and just walked off mumbling something under his breath. "Huh that was weird. Who was he I've never seen him before" I asked looking at Trish.

"That's Austin moon no one really knows much about him he never really talks."

With that the bell rings and we go off our separate ways. And while walking to music class I just couldn't help but wonder about this Austin guy.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey sorry it took so long to update busy day today. Anywho thank you to all of the follows/favorites/reviewers you guys are awesome! oh and i tried to make this chapter longer so hope you like it! ****I DONT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

Austin's P.O.V

"Hey Austin I need you for a job!" Rickey yelled as soon as I walked into the alley. You see Rickey is the leader of this gang I'm in. Yea you might think I'm pretty young to be in a gang, but there are boys younger than me here and I'm already eighteen.

"Sorry Rickey I can't I have to go to school today." You might be wondering why I go to school. Well the answer to that would be my older brother Riker. He's only four years older than me but man can he pack a punch.

"Why do you care so much for that place? It's not like you need it your pretty smart." Rickey hates that I go to school, but I have to that way mom and dad wouldn't be so disappointed in me.

"Yea that's because he goes to school Rickey. Just leave him alone I'll do the job." There's Riker. Rickey might be the leader but that's only because Riker doesn't want to be. Riker is the buffest out of all of us. So it's understandable that Rickey agreed. "Alright get to school Austin and this time please don't fall asleep in all your classes. You need better grades." And that is my cue to leave.

It only took me ten minutes to get to school since I used my motorcycle. As I'm walking through the halls some person ran right into me. It was a girl. She jumped up and started to apologize. "omg I'm so sorry I didn't mean it!" she was probably the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She had chestnut brown hair with blonde tips, and her eyes are a dark brown color. I just turned my head and walked away. 'What was I thinking? It's not like ill ever see her again' I muttered.

Ok so I spoke to soon. Turns out she's in my music class. And of course the teacher put us together.

"Hi I'm ally" she said turning to me.

"Austin "I mumbled. It's not that I don't like her or anything I just don't want her getting close to me. The only way to do that is to push her away.

"Umm. I'm sorry I ran into you this morning I wasn't really paying attention."

"Yea whatever."

Ally's P.O.V

So here I am trying to make conversation with this guys and he's just being completely rude. I mean what did I do to him. He can't still be mad at me for what happened this morning. "Look if you're still mad about this morning then-"and I was cut off by our teacher Miss. Moore.

"Alright listen up everybody. You will all have two weeks to do this assignment. You are to write a song with the person next to you and then perform in front of the whole class within the next two weeks. No you may not switch partners. You will have the rest of this class period to get started." and my day just keeps getting better.

I turned to Austin. " so where would you prefer to work my house or your-"

"Your house defiantly your house!" he exclaimed.

"Ok then. Just meet me at my locker and we can walk together. That is if you want to."

"No I have a motorcycle we could use that. If princess here isn't scared."

"What? No! I'm not scared! And I'm not a princess so don't call me that!" I exclaimed.

"Ok whatever you say princess." He whispered I'm my ear and I could practically feel his smirk. As soon as the bell rang he was out the door. I just sat there wondering why he wanted so badly to work at my house. I just shrugged it off it must be nothing.

End of the day

The last bell of the day just rang and I just finished gathering things from my locker.

"hey princess ready to go?" I heard a voice ask and I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"You know what Austin I'm not even going to argue." I muttered. He just smirked, and with that we left for my house.


	3. Chapter 3

**and im back agian. ok so i tried making this chapter a little**

* * *

** longer. ****i do not own austin and ally.**** k now that that is over with thanks to everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed. hope you like it!(p.s dont mind that line up there that was a mistake)**

Ally's P.O.V

While walking toward Austin's motorcycle I started getting some second thoughts.

"You now I think I'll just walk."

"Having second thoughts? I knew you were scared." Austin said smirking.

"I'm not scared I just thought it be better to get some exercise." I lied. I'm totally scared but it's not like I'm about to tell him that.

"You now ally you're a really bad liar. Now quit stalling and get on the bike." He handed me a helmet.

After ten excruciating minutes we made it to my house alive. As soon as the bike stopped I jumped off. I heard Austin chuckling behind me but I really didn't care I just wanted to get away from that death trap. Austin caught up with me and we walked up the front steps to my house.

"Um you can go on into the living room I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok. Hey wait up can I have something to drink."

"Sure follow me." We walked into the kitchen and I opened the fridge for him to look through and put a cup on the counter. He poured himself a drink and we walked into the living room.

"ok so what should the song be about?" he looked at me for a minute in thought.

"Defiantly a fun upbeat song!" he exclaimed. I grabbed my songbook and opened up to a page with a few lyrics on it.

I looked at Austin seriously. "Listen I normally wouldn't trust anybody with my book, but for the sake of this project I'll make an acceptation. But you are not allowed to turn the pages and you better be very gentle with it. This book means a lot to me. Got it?"

He looked at me like I was crazy for awhile. "Yes ma'am." He saluted. And I couldn't help but laugh and soon he joined in.

After an hour I remember that I had to work a shift at sonic boom since dad is on a business trip.

"Listen Austin I'm so sorry but I totally forgot I have a shift at the store today. Can we finish up tomorrow? We only need a few more lyrics.' I asked

"Sure whatever see you tomorrow als!"

"Bye Austin." Wait did he just call me als? Well I guess it's not that bad.

As soon as I heard the front door close I went upstairs to get ready for my shift.

* * *

After ally's shift

As im walking home I start to hear foot steps behind me so I quickened my pace. All of a sudden a cold hand grabs my wrist and pulls me back. I scream in hope that someone would hear me but there was no one out and all lights were off. This man that grabbed me threw me on the ground and covered my mouth. The tears just start to flow from my eyes. For a moment a thought I was going to die. That is until the man got thrown off me.

* * *

Austin's P.O.V

As I'm walking home I hear a scream and my curiosity got the best of me. I saw this man throw a girl on the ground and I was going to just leave. I had thought it was just something going on from another gang and it's best to not get involved. But one look at the girls eyes and I knew exactly who she was. It was ally. My anger got the best of me and I immediately threw him off of her. He was only able to actually punch me twice and I know I'll have a mark there tomorrow, but I've been trained in combat and one punch to his face and he was knocked out. As soon as he was down I turned to ally. She was sitting on the ground clutching her ankle crying her eyes out. I knelled down next to her and she turned to me. I could see the fright in her eyes at first but when she saw it was me she clung on to me crying. I was shocked at first but I softened.

"You ok?"I asked in a soft voice.

She shook her head no." my ankle hurts she whimpered.

I picked her up bridal style and started walking toward her house. When we got there I asked for the key and unlocked the door.

"Hey do you have a first aid kit?"I asked

"Yea in the bathroom, down the hall." She pointed to it when we got upstairs. I walked into her room and set her down on her bed.

"I'll be right back."

I got the first aid kit and quickly went downstairs to get an ice pack. When I walked into her room I saw her knees curled up to her chest and she was softly crying.

"Hey what wrong?" I asked sitting next to her.

"I'm scared." She whispered and hid her face in my chest.

"There's nothing to be scared of." I assured her. I pulled away and started to wrap her ankle. I put some pillows underneath to keep it elevated.

"Thanks Austin." She smiled up at me.  
"No problem als." I whispered. As I was about to leave the room she called out for me.

"Austin wait! I don't want to be alone." She whispered. I was going to leave but she sounded so vulnerable and I just couldn't leave her like that. So I got into the bed next to her and wrapped my arms around her. Pretty soon she fell asleep. 'Well it's a good thing it's Friday' I whispered to myself before drifting off to a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**ok so you would not believe what just happened to me. i had this chapter completely typed and almost finished and it deleted. im am so mad right now. i really don't feel like typing all of it again so sorry if this chapters short. if later today i'm not as mad ill post another chapter to make up for it. so here it goes again. ****i don't own austin and ally.**

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.

so i woke up before ally today and that surprised me. i would think she's the type of girl that wakes up early for no reason. i contemplated waking her up but she looked so peaceful i decided to let her sleep. i went downstairs and decided to make breakfast. i looked around her kitchen and gathered all the ingredients needed to make pancakes. My favorite food of all time. just as i was finishing up ally walked into the kitchen.

"morning sleepy head."

"morning austin. whatcha making?" she asked trying to look over my shoulder. but we all now that failed.

" pancakes. want some." i asked turning to her with a stack of pancakes on my plate.

she nodded and went to get us something to drink.

"so hows your ankle."i noticed she was still limping.

"um it hurts."

"ok after breakfast ill drive you to the doctors."

"austin you really don't need to do that. you've already helped so much and-"

"als i wont just leave you in pain. especially home alone." i cut her off and she just sighed. im pretty sure she knew it would be of no use to argue with me.

* * *

At the doctors *still austin's P.O.V*

"ally dawson." a nurse called.

ally stood up and i followed her into the small a few minutes a middle aged woman came into the room.

"i'm doctor stevens, but you can call me kate. what seems to be the problem today miss. dawson?" she asked turning to ally.

"well yesterday i fell and hurt my ankle. i'm almost positive i sprained it." ally said looking down.

"ok follow me." with that they left the room.

* * *

ally's P.O.V

ok so after like an hour in the hospital and an x-ray i finally left. now all because of that stupid guy i have a sprained ankle. ha i hope austin really did break his nose! ok that was mean, but still he deserved it!

"watcha thinking about als?" i heard austin's voice next to me. we were already in my house watching some tv.

" nothing just about that guy from yesterday. it may be mean but i hope you broke his nose! because of that idiot ill have this stupid cast on for two weeks! two weeks can you believe it?" i exclaimed.

"woah calm down there als." he chuckled. "and yes i can believe it i was there. remember? i don't have to take you back to get your memory checked do i?"

i chucked a pillow at his head but i couldn't help myself and started to laugh. after a while we were just casually watching tv and talking till austin got a call.

"um sure ill be there in a minute." it sounded serious.

"whats wrong?" i asked him.

"oh nothing just my brother. listen i.. um.. i got go. bye ally!" he exclaimed and ran out of my house not even giving me a chance to say good bye too.

'that boy' i thought to myself and decided to go on up to bed since it was getting pretty late.

* * *

i woke up hearing loud knocking on the door downstairs. i looked to the clock on my night stand. ' now who would be at my door at 2 a.m' i muttered. i was to tired to even consider this though. when i opened the door i couldn't have been more shocked.

It was austin, but he was hurt and bleeding very badly.

"austin what happened to you!" i exclaimed.

"i...i.." be he didn't finish because he just passed out!


	5. Chapter 5

**hey im back. i dont really have anything else to say so on with the disclaimer. ****i do not own austin and ally.**

Ally's P.O.V

"Austin!" I exclaimed.

I tried to catch him but he was too heavy, and having a sprained ankle doesn't help. I didn't know what else to do so I called an ambulance. While waiting I tried looking for a wound or something. Im not completely sure but I think he was stabbed. I couldn't but start crying.

"Where is that damn ambulance?" I yelled to no one in particular.

* * *

After a minute the paramedics finally arrived and took him away on a stretcher. They wouldn't let me on the ambulance with him, but a nice police officer offered to drive me to the hospital.

"So sweetheart I know you may not want to talk about this now but this will make my job easier. What happened?" officer parker asked in a soft voice.

"Well I don't know he just showed up at my door and when I asked him what happened he just passed out." My voice was quivering since I was crying.

"Alright Do you know of any family he has?"She asked.

"No he never spoke of anyone accept his brother. I think his name was Riker?" I asked more than stated.

"Ok where here we'll continue this later." she pulled up into the parking lot.

Officer parker walked me to the desk and asked for Austin. The lady behind the counter said he was still in surgery and that I would have to wait.

"Ok ally I'm going to have to leave. I'll be back later tonight. Don't worry I'm sure he'll be alright." She whispered the last part and hugged me.

* * *

It seemed like hours till I finally got to see him. He looked so fragile. I never thought I would see him like this. This brought me to tears again. I know I haven't gotten to know Austin for long but I feel close to him, and seeing him like this breaks my heart. Officer parker just left. She passed by my house and got me some clothes, money, and my laptop. She had to leave again though.

While looking at Austin I just couldn't help but wonder why no one knew anything about him. So I decided to search him up. I couldn't believe what I found. Apparently he has been in and out of jail three times! Austin didn't seem like a bad kid to me though. Unfortunately it didn't mention the reason he went to jail. Also I found out that both of his parents are dead and he stays with his older brother Riker. I wonder if he knew. His brother I mean. Officer parker could never get a hold of him.

After a while I got tired so I fell asleep on the chair nearest to Austin's bed and I held his hand.

* * *

Austin's P.O.V

I woke up to a bright light. Man what is that. I tried to move my hand to my eyes to block out the light but I couldn't. That's when I opened my eyes. I was in a room with white walls. 'Where am I?' I thought to myself. I looked down and I saw ally.

"ally." I managed to croak out. Jeez I could use a water right now.

Ally's head shot up. She was crying. Why?

"Oh my god Austin." She whispered and hugged me.

"Ally what going on. Where are we?" I asked completely baffled as to why ally was crying and holding on to me as if I would leave at any given moment.

"You're in the hospital Austin. You were stabbed." And that's when my memories came back.

* * *

_*Austin's flashback*_

"So Austin I see you've gotten a new friend." Rickey said with an evil glint in his eye.

"What are you talking about Rickey?" I asked incredulously

"I've seen you around with that Dawson girl. Come on Austin don't deny it. I saw you two with my own two eyes.

"How do you know about ally?" I asked with rage. If he laid one finger on her I would kill him.

"That Austin is none of your business. But I do know I want you far away from her. Or else." Was he trying to intimidate me? Ha-ha very funny.

"Yea Rickey and what if I don't?" I asked walking up to him.

"Well I warned you kid." He smirked.

All of a sudden these guys came and jumped me. And that's how all of that happened.

_*End of flashback*_

* * *

Few weeks later

It has been a few weeks and I'm about to be discharged. Ally has not left my side. Only to go to school that is. And I don't think it's safe for her anymore.

_"_Listen als nothing personal, but you need to stay away from me." I whispered.

"What?"She asked and I could already see the tears forming.

"No als please don't cry. It's not safe for you to be around me I don't want you to get hurt."

"What do you mean dangerous. Is this about you getting stabbed? Austin the police are after them. There's nothing to worry about." She tried to assure me, but I know Rickey and I know he won't give up.

"als trust me on this one. I know this man and he can't be stopped." She was going to say something else but I cut her off before she could. "Ally just leave it is for the best." You don't know how much it broke my heart to say that to her.

She walked off in tear and just left me there thinking. What did I just do? I noticed she left her laptop. Great now I'll have to face her.

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

As I'm walking towards my dad's car wiping away my tear a feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and this guy put a towel over my mouth and nose. I slowly passed out. One stray tear fell down face. Im just so scared. And finally after a few seconds I'm completely out.

* * *

**k hoped you liked it! sorry for the cliffhanger i know those are the worst. review to tell me what you think. if i dont get reviews than i cant continue this story. bye for now, be back tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**ok i know it was a little short but i was busy today and i tried my hardest. also shout out to one of my best friends Jules (if she's even reading this)! i noticed you reviewed thank you it means alot. oh Ello wanted me to tell you that we both miss you! ok sorry for that everyone. lets get on to the story. ****I do not own austin and** ally.

* * *

Austin's P.O.V

I jogged out of the room hoping I would be able to catch up to ally. I got to the front door and saw something very strange. A man, it looked like he was hugging someone from behind. But as soon as I saw him put a girl on his shoulder I knew something was up. Wait a minute. That's not just some girl, that's ally!

"Ally no!" I exclaimed.

It was of no use though. The man was already in a van and leaving the parking lot. I knew I should've called the police, but getting them involved would complicate many things. Ugh you this was my conflict The past few weeks. Should I really push ally away or keep her close where I could protect her? I had decided to push her away but keep a close eye on her just in case. Man I'm an idiot! If I had never tried pushing her away we wouldn't be in this mess. I quickly pulled out my phone to call a good friend of mine.

"Hey dez? Yea I've got a situation. Call up the guys." I was not about to lose my ally.

* * *

Few hours later

Since I had called Dez up earlier I have been waiting for my guys to show up. Apparently jet couldn't come but Dallas, Elliot, Dez, and Riker would be here soon and I guess I'll have to deal with one less guy. A few minutes later all four guys showed up.

"Alright guys get geared up and ready cause this is not going to be a pretty fight." I just thought I should warn them.

"Wait Austin first you're going to have to explain." Riker said coming up to me.

I explained to them everything that has happened these last few weeks. They seemed to understand the situation since all had girlfriends. Even though ally wasn't my girlfriend I cared for her and they all had understood that. It took us an hour to gear up. I would be fighting less than the others since I just got out of the hospital. At least that's what I told Riker.

"Alright lets go kick some ass!" I yelled.

* * *

It didn't us long to find their hide out. I remembered a place Rickey once took me too and I thought It would be an ideal place. It was an abandoned warehouse near the docks. And it looks like I was right there are people guarding its whole perimeter and I recognized a few from the gang. Elliot would go to the back of the warehouse and cause a distraction while Riker and I went up the front. Dez would stay in the car just in case. It didn't bother him since he wasn't that great of a fighter anyway. Our plan started off a great. Soon we met up on the second floor. We had figured out ally was on the forth and topmost floor. Everything was fine until we reached the third floor and that's when it happened. Everything caught on fire. The only thought on my mind was ally and I hope she's ok.

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

I woke up in a daze. "Where the hell am i?" I said in a panic.

"Oh poor little ally."I heard a familiar voice say behind me. He walked in front of me so that I could see who he was.

"Rickey?" I asked completely confused. "What's going on? Where are we?"

"Ally I'm offended. You don't remember? Why this is where we broke up." he said with a creepy smile.

"I don't think I could ever forget. Why did you bring me here though?"

"Listen your asking a little to many questions. Shut up already!" he shouted.

This is exactly why I broke up with him. He had a very short temper to the point where he actually hit me a few times. I flinched remembering those days.

"Seems like we have a problem boss." A voice yelled through a walkie talkie.

"What do you mean? How big of a problem?" Rickey asked already irritated.

"Well moon finally showed up." the voice came on again.

I perked up at this. Austin is here? Yes I was mad at him, but I understand what he was talking about now. Rickey excused himself from the room. I noticed a something thing shiny on the floor in the corner of the room. Wonder what it is? Rickey came back a few minutes later with a smirk on his face.

"Well it seems the prince is here to save his damsel in distress. Let's see how that goes." He walked over to the corner where I noticed something wet before. He lit a match and instantly knew what it was. He's going to burn this place down.

He let go of the match and walked to the window. He waved goodbye and grabbed on to a rope at the side. It didn't take two minutes for everything to start burning. I struggled against the ropes. Apparently he didn't know how to tie a knot very well, because I was soon free. I immediately ran to the door. Only to find it was locked.

Soon I couldn't see anything and the room was covered in smoke. After a minute it started getting hard to breathe. Oh my gosh I'm going to die. My mind started clouding up and I couldn't take it anymore. Everything hurt. I gave up and collapsed on the floor with a final hope that Austin was coming.

* * *

**thanks for reading hoped you liked it. dont forget to leave a review and tell me what you think! k bye! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**i dont own austin and ally**

* * *

Austin's P.O.V

"Austin come on we got to go!" yelled Riker trying to pull me out of the burning warehouse.

"No I won't leave her behind!" I yelled back breaking from his grasp.

He looked at me, and I know he knew I wouldn't leave unless I had ally with me. I used this chance to get away. I ran up the stairway till I got to this door. I tried opening it but it was locked. I backed up a little and banged into to the door. After three times I was able to knock the door down. I coughed, there was a lot more smoke in here. I looked to the ground and I saw her.

"Ally!" I yelled running to her." Ally please wake up." I started to shake her. She can't be dead!

"ughh." She groaned coughing a little. "Austin. Please help me." She whispered before passing out completely.

I picked her up bridal style and ran out of the building as fast as I could. You've got to remember though; I just got out of the hospital. As soon as I got outside I dropped to my knees and laid ally down. Dallas and Riker came running to me. They pat me on the back and helped me up. Riker went to go pick up ally.

"No I got her." I said blocking him.

"Austin don't be stubborn. You can barely walk yourself just let me move her to the car. Don't argue, we need to get her to a hospital." I agreed begrudgingly. He picked her up gently and laid her on my lap in the car.

"You'll be ok ally. I promise." I whispered kissing her forehead. After everyone was in the car we sped off towards the hospital.

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

I saw a bright light. 'Am I in heaven?' I thought No I hear a voice.

"Im so sorry I got you into this als." I hear a voice whimper. It sounds familiar. Wait, that's Austin. But what is he talking about?

"Austin?" I whisper, my throat feels dry.

"als! You're awake!" he exclaimed and hugged me. He looked me in the eyes "don't you ever scare me like that again." He threatened in a playful manner.

"im sorry I was mad at you Austin." I say feeling bad for what happened before I was kidnapped.

"What do you mean ally? You have nothing to be sorry for." He said genuinely

"I should have listened to you. I know how dangerous Rickey can be, and you were right." I explained.

"Wait how do you know Rickey?" damn it I can't believe I let that slip. He wasn't suppsed to know. I looked down. "Ally how do you know Rickey?" he repeated more rough than the first time.

"Well he is my ex. And let's just say we didn't have a great break up." I lowered my voice.

* * *

Austin's P.O.V

Hold on did I just hear correctly?

"RICKEY'S YOUR EX!" I exclaimed.

"Austin keep it down."She whisper shouted.

Well things just got very interesting. How did they even meet? I just, I don't even know what's going on anymore. Whoa this is too much information for me. I can't believe that those two went out! It doesn't make any sense!

"Ally, why would you even consider going out with a guy like him? I mean do you know what he has done?" I asked incredulously.

"Well let me just tell you the story."

* * *

Ally's P.O.V _*flashback*_

It was sophomore year when I first saw Rickey. I was young and naïve and I didn't have a clue what I was getting myself into. He seemed so nice at first. He would by me flowers and chocolates and I completely fell for it too. I asked myself everyday for a year, how could I have been so stupid? But now I know it wasn't my fault. Anybody would have been fooled. Anyway back to the story. We went out on a few dates and after two weeks we started dating. After a month I started to see his true side. At first I let it slide because we all have anger issues sometimes right? Wrong. I was completely wrong. I only saw this after six months though. About a week after our six month anniversary, he hit me. And you want to know the worst part? I let it slide thinking it was nothing. Well I was wrong yet again. It started to become more frequent to the point where I got scared when he just lifted his arm. I let this go on for another month till I got completely sick of it. I couldn't take another beating! People around us were starting to notice this too. So at that exact warehouse I broke up with him. He took me there and tried to make me have sex with him but I got away right on time. I told him we were through and ran off. I was surprised when he never came after me. After that day I never saw him again. But he scarred me. Because of him I have trust issues now. Yea I have had a few boyfriends after him, but it never lasts too long because I'm scared it will happen all over again.

_*flash back over*_

* * *

Austin's P.O.V

I can't believe he did all of that to her! How dare he hit a sweet girl like ally! I curled up my fists. I'm going to kill him the next time I see him. No one lays a finger on my ally! No one!

"I can't believe he would do that!" I exclaimed. And I'm pretty sure my face turned red.

"Austin calm down. I'm ok now. You saved me remember?" She asked with that sweet little look in her eyes. Man her eyes their so- wait what am I thinking! Ally's my friend I can't have these types of feelings for her. But I just can't help it. The way she looks at me and- oh snap out of it!

"Yea well I should have been there sooner. If I had then you wouldn't be here right now." I whispered the last part completely mad at myself.

"Austin don't blame yourself!" she exclaimed. " You got me out alive right? And that is enough for you. So don't blame yourself for this!" she started to cry.

"But als-"she cut me off.

"No! Austin don't start. I stuck with you because I wanted to, because I care about you Austin just like you care about me." She whimpered.

Without another word I hugged her with all my might and she hugged back. I'm just glad that everything is finally ok.

* * *

**ok so i tried to make this a bit longer. hoped you liked it! dont forget to review! kk bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**ok so i know this is alittle short but there's something very important in this chapter! ****i dont own austin and****ally.**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

It's been a few days since the fire and I'm finally being released from the hospital. Austin will be here as soon as school is over to come and pick me up. My dad left for another convention yesterday. I barley get to see him anymore. It always convention this or business this and I'm starting to get upset. He was here for one day, and he's my own father! I've been having trouble getting Austin to go to even leave my room for a minute, while my dad only comes to visit me once or twice and then leaves for another week!

"Hey what you thinking about?" I scream and jump up from the bed.

"Oh my god, Austin don't scare me like that!" I exclaimed trying to steady my heart beat again.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you I was just curious." He said putting his hands up.

"Oh well sorry." I said sheepishly. "And I was just thinking about my dad."

"Don't let it bother you too much als. You have me right?" he asks with a smile.

"Thanks Austin you're the best." I hugged him.

"No problem. And I know I am." He flexed his muscles.

I was going to agree with him, because well have you seen him? I refrained myself from doing so though. That boy has an ego the size of Texas. Oh well what can you do?

"Hey so you ready to go? I already checked you out, so it's all on you now." He asked.

"Yes of course I'm ready! Just get me out of this place already!" I exclaimed.

* * *

Austin's P.O.V

As I drive ally home we sing along to the radio. We became really close over this short time-span. As we arrive at her house I get out of the car and run to her side to open her door.

"Austin I'm not that injured." She complained.

"What can I not be a gentleman anymore? You know chivalry is not dead." I responded. She just rolled her eyes.

"Alright Mr. Chivalry is not dead. Want to watch a movie?" she asked.

"Ally ,do you even have to ask?"

* * *

_Still Austin's P.O.V_

It's about an hour into the movie and I have no idea what's going on. I've been watching ally the whole time. After these few days I've spent with her, my feelings have grown. This is what I was afraid of. There are many reasons as to why I can't go out with ally. First, I live a very dangerous life and I don't want that for her. Second, I don't want to ruin our friendship. If things end badly then I might lose her, and I just can't bear to lose her in that way. Maybe I should wait a while, to see if it's not just my mind messing with me.

"Austin!" ally exclaimed frustrated. Man she's so cute even when she's mad. Gosh! There I go again.

"Hmm?"I asked completely spaced out before.

"The movie ended. We should head to bed." She said eying me weirdly." Are you ok? You seem a little spaced out."

"Yea I'm fine als." I tried assuring her. But my thoughts were nagging me. I couldn't stop staring at her lips. I was so spaced out I hadn't noticed I backed her up to the wall.

"What are yo-" I cut her off and kissed her. I kissed her with everything I had. It wasn't a rough kiss but it was very soft and gentle.

I pulled away and realized what I just did. Shit! Now she's going to hate me. " im so sorry I don't know what I was thinking and-"

"Austin! It's ok I.. I kinda liked it." She said shyly.

"Really? Well than you wouldn't mind if I did this." And I kissed her again, but this time more roughly. I picked her up and we went up to her room. We were having a full out make out session till she pulled away.

"Wait. I can't do this. We're not even in a relationship."

"Well in that case, ally Dawson will you be my girlfriend?" I asked hopefully.

"Well…." I gave her a panicked look."Ha-ha just kidding Austin I would love to be your girlfriend." As soon as she said that we kissed again.

She pulled away "we should get to bed. I'm getting tired."

"Alright goodnight ally." I said turning off the light and lying down next to her.

"Goodnight Austin." She whispered snuggling into my chest.

With that we both fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**hey everybody! hoped you liked the auslly in this chapter! i know it may be too soon but i really need to get all this started. trust me there is so much more to come! ok thanks for reading, please review. kk bye!**


	9. Important!

**VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Hey im back and i thought about it and if i ended the story there i think i would be pretty upset with myself...i mean come on i can't let writers block get in my way. i'm still have writers block by the way so im not sure when the next REAL chapter will be. maybe saturday or sunday whenever i'm not as busy ill try to write it. ok thats it thanks guys bye!**


	10. Chapter 9

**OMG! You guys im sooo sorry! i swear i was going to update a few weeks back but so much happened and wow im sorry. i feel like i let you guys down :(. so i tried to make this chapter a little longer but it's kind of hard cuz i still have some writer's block.. any who lets get on with the story!**** I dont own austin and ally.**

* * *

Austin's P.O.V

I wake up to light shining in my eyes. I groan. Stupid shades aren't doing their job. 'Whatever I'll have to get up anyway' I thought. I open my eyes to an empty bed. 'Strange I'm almost positive I slept next to ally last night. Hmmm what is that delicious smell?'

"Pancakes"! I shout shooting up from the bed. I run downstairs to see ally in the kitchen making my favorite food of all time. Man I couldn't have asked for a better girlfriend. I smile to myself. I walk up to her and start kissing her neck. "Morning beautiful" I whisper huskily.

"Morning Austin" she turned around kissing me on the lips. We stayed in that position for awhile until she pulled away.

"Allly." I groan extending the L in her name.

"Austiiin." she imitated me laughing.

"Why did you pull away I was perfectly happy until you did." I asked pouting.

"Well first of all, I'm sure you don't want burnt pancakes and second, I just really like teasing you." She giggled.

After that she finishes up the pancakes and we eat. When we finished, don't ask me how this happened, we ended up on the couch making out. She pulled away. And she looked upset.

"als what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

After our whole fiasco in the kitchen Austin and I were in the living room just making out. But I just couldn't get the whole Rickey situation out of my mind and it was killing me! So I pulled away.

"Als what's wrong?" Austin asked concern sketched all over his face.

"Well I just can't stop thinking about the Rickey situation. I mean they never caught so he might be out there somewhere plotting his next move and we don't even know it!" I exclaim crying. "Austin I'm scared." I whimper.

He pulled me into his chest. "Ally listen. I know that this isn't one of the best situations we could have at the moment but don't worry about it, ok? Als I to tell you the truth I wasn't going to ask you out. And let me finish before you jump to conclusions. It wasn't because I don't love you because trust me I do, more than anything in this world. Ally you don't understand how much you mean to me. And that is the reason I didn't want to ask you out. There were so many things that could go wrong! Like we have a bad break up or we get hurt too badly. And that last one is a very high possibility because I broke Rickey's orders, and I know he won't let that go. But ally last night I realized that I don't care! And you want to know why? Because I love you als! It may be too soon and you might not say it back but I love you and I can't hide it anymore! Rickey can go fuck himself for all I care but I will not let him get between us or hurt you. So you have nothing to worry about."

After he said that I kissed him so hard that we both fell over on the couch. No one has ever said anything like that to me before and it was one of the sweetest things ever!

I pulled away. "Austin that was so sweet thanks you! And your right, who care if it's too early! Austin I love you too." We smiled at each other for awhile and then he brought me in for another kiss.

* * *

Austin's P.O.V

Me and ally spent all day making out and cuddling and doing all that couple stuff. This is all so new to me. Sure I've had a few girlfriends before but none were ever like ally. I truly love her and nothing in the world can ever replace that. Man everything is just so right at this moment I wish I could pause the world and just stay like this forever. But as they say all good things come to an end right?

* * *

**so everything's perfect for now... thank you all for reading i love you guys and sorry again for the late update. byee!**


	11. IMPORTANT

**HAPPY NEW YEARS GUYS! IM SO SORRY TO SAY THIS BUT I HAVE BAD WRITERS BLOCK AND I THINK IM ENDING THIS STORY... BUT I MIGHT START ANOTHER... SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS AN UPDATE...BYE GUYS LOVE YOU 3**


End file.
